Love in Diagon Alley
by Tara4
Summary: Hermione has the best day of her life shopping for school in Diagon Alley


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: ok, so have you ever had a day that you don't want to end, A day where you   
make a connection with some one...well...that's what this is  
  
  
Love in Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione Granger rushed out of the quiddicth supply store in Diagon Alley. In her hand she   
held Harrys bithday present, a black leather bound book for him to write his game scores   
in. She stuffed it in his pocket and then reached for her Hogwarts book list. School was   
about to start again and she was anxious to get back into it again. Her eyes skimmed over   
her list of books. Advanced creatures was the only one she had not read already, but she   
had to buy the others. Her head was down as she continued to read her list  
...thats why she didn't see him when she bumped into him. They both fell to the hard stone   
path benieth them.  
  
"I am sorry" She appoligised, brushing herself off  
  
"That's ok" He replied, they both stood, that's when they finally looked at each other.  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
"Granger" They gave each other hostile stares.  
  
"I do believe that I deserve and appology" Hermione spat  
  
"Why, you ran into me...you should have been watching where you were going." Draco spat back  
  
"Gee... just when I was begining to forget how much I hate you" Hermione said  
  
"really, I never forgot how much I hate you" He replied, they gave each other one more death   
stare and walked off in different directions.  
  
********************  
  
God he hated her  
  
She was so irritating  
  
so annoying  
  
so...sexy.  
  
Draco stopped dead... where did that thought come from, she was mud blood, one of his   
mortal enemies.  
  
But she was so sexy  
  
The summer had done her good, She was taller, her hair was curly now, not just frizzy.   
Her skin was perfect and she was beautiful.  
  
But she was MUD BLOOD.  
  
Mud Blood...she hated him, she hung out with Potter and Weasel.  
  
But Draco didn't hate her any more...  
  
...he loved her.  
  
********************  
  
  
Hermione entered the book shop, smiled at the shop keeper who was begining to know her   
pretty well, and moved to the 6th year Hogwarts section. Her eyes scanned the bindings of   
the leather books. She removed one book from the shelf and looked at the writing on it.  
  
The writing was an amazing shade of silver  
  
Just like Draco's hair.  
  
Hermione almost dropped the book...where did that come from, he was Malfoy, his enemy.  
  
But his hair was beautiful  
  
so were his eyes  
  
so was his face  
  
so was his body  
  
She almost slapped herself, why was she thinking these things...about Malfoy.  
  
She could understand if she was having feelings for Ron or Harry...  
  
...But Malfoy  
  
Maybe she didn't hate him any more...  
  
...maybe he was starting to love him.  
  
********************  
  
Draco handed over his money and picked up his bag of every flavour beens. He smiled at   
the shop keeper and walked to the door and back onto the street. He was looking at the bag  
...so he didn't see her till it was to late.  
  
"You again" Hermione said, this time a little less hostile, she smiled softly at   
him...flirting a little.  
  
"And you" He replied, also with a flirt in his voice.  
  
They smiled at each other nervously.  
  
"Bean" Draco said, offering her a jelly bean from his bag.  
  
"Thank you" She smiled and reached into the bag, she popped one into her mouth only almost  
spit it out again.  
  
"Horse radish?" Draco asked  
  
"Vomit" She exclaimed, he laughed.  
  
"Don't laugh at me Malfoy" Hermione smiled, hitting his arm softly  
  
"Really, and what are you going to do about it Granger" He mocked. Hermione pulled out her   
wand.  
  
Draco realised and pulled out his.  
  
They looked at each other...  
  
...and burst out laughing.  
  
"So...you getting things for school?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Where you going next?" She asked  
  
"I need new robes" Draco informed  
  
"Mind if I tag along?"   
  
"Not at all" He exclaimed as they walked down the street.  
  
********************  
  
The bell above the jingled as Draco and Hermione entered the robe shop.  
  
"Well hello my dears, Hogwarts robes I suppose" The lovely old lady behind the counter   
asked.  
  
"Yes thank you Ma'am" draco smiled, Hermione giggled.  
  
"What's so funny Granger?" He asked  
  
"I don't think I have ever heard you say the word Ma'am" She replied, still laughing  
  
"Well, my mother raised me well" he smiled st her, she laughed again.  
  
"And which robes are we getting?" The lady asked  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Gryffindor" they answered at the same time. The lady looked confused, then went   
to find the robes.  
  
They tried on the robes and the lady wad some quick alterations.  
  
"I am also going to need a slytherin quidditch uniform" Draco informed her, she   
smiled and went to the back of the store again.  
  
"Try this one on Dear." She smiled when she returned, handing Darco a green uniform.  
  
He blushed slightly and pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
Hermione gasped  
  
His body was so sexy  
  
His skin was perfect  
  
His abs were perfect  
  
His chest was perfect  
  
HE was perfect.  
  
"Perfect" She mumbled  
  
"You say something Granger?" Draco asked  
  
"Perfect fit, it looks really good on you" Hermione smiled, covering up what had really   
happened.  
  
"Thank you... so tell me the truth...do I look better than Potter?" Draco joked  
  
"Much better" she replied  
  
********************  
  
Hermione and Draco sat at a small cafe.  
  
"If some one had told you that you would be having lunch with me, what would you have done?"  
Draco asked Hermione as they waited for their lunch.  
  
"I probably would have cursed them" Hermione laughed, Draco smiled  
  
"So why are you here now" He asked  
  
"I ve been thinking alot since this morning...you are not as evil as i thought you were"  
  
"Thank you...wait, you thought I was evil" He exclaimed  
  
"well, there was evidence, you are always mean to me..." She started  
  
"I think that's because I always liked you" He added  
  
"Really"  
  
"Really"  
  
"You were mean to Ron and Harry, do you secretly like them to?" Hermione asked  
  
"No" He replied  
  
"Then why?" She asked  
  
"Cos if i picked on you and not on them it would be obvious" Darco smiled.  
  
"Ok, what if some one told you that you would be here, doing back to school shopping,   
with me?" Hermione asked  
  
"I don't know what I would do"  
  
"But now, you are here with me, what are you thinking" Hermione asked  
  
"How much fun I am having"  
  
********************  
  
"What's it like being a muggle?" Draco asked  
  
"I am not a muggle" Hermione replied  
  
"But you lived as one" He retorted  
  
"But I am magical, more than you" She smiled  
  
"Oh, more than me huh?" Draco mocked and pulled his wand out of his pocket. He took a quick  
glance over his should to make sure there were no minstrey people around then mumbled a   
quick spell. A red rose appeared in his hand, he held it out for Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger" He said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you Mr Malfoy" She smiled and took the rose.  
  
"So, where to next" Draco whispered, holding out his arm, Hermione took it and the   
continued to walk.  
  
********************  
  
Hermione entered the Quidditch shop for the second time that day, only this time, she was   
arm in arm with Malfoy.  
  
"Ahhh, Mr Malfoy, I was expecting you to be here soon, we have had this on hold for you all  
summer" the man said, Placing a long black broom stick box on the counter.  
  
Draco covered Hermiones eyes and had a quick look at his new broomstick.  
  
"Don't want you telling Potter about Slytherin's star players secret weapon" He explained  
  
"Draco... I hate Quidditch, it don't even like flying that much, I can't tell the difference  
between a Nimbus 2000 and a stick" She explained and then laughed. Draco laughed to.  
  
He picked up the box and walked out of the shop.  
  
********************  
  
Hermione looked down at her list then up at the darkening sky. She would have to go home   
soon.  
  
"So Granger, it's getting late, We should really get going" Draco said, then regetted his   
words  
  
"I don't want to go, I ve had the best day" she replied  
  
"So have I"  
  
"What's it going to be like a school now Draco?" Hermione asked, Draco tucked a stay hair  
behind her ear.  
  
"We can still pretent to hate each other" he offered  
  
"I would rather we didn't" She informed him  
  
"What about Potter and Weasley?"  
  
"What about them, they don't own me" She replied stongly  
  
"I would like it if we were friends" He told her  
  
"I would like it if we were more" Hermione said softly.  
  
He smiled and hugged her. His hand moving to the back of her neck and pulling her mouth to   
his. The kiss was soft and sweet.  
  
"I'd like that too" Draco replied  
  
" I have to go" She whispered sadly  
  
"So do I" He mumbled  
  
"I'll see you next week at the station" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah, see you then" He mumbled then smiled, watching her leave.  
  
For the first time in a while, Draco Malfoy wanted to go back to school.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: Do you want a sequal... I 'll write one about what happened when they get to Hogwarts   
if you do 


End file.
